Loneliest of All
by RagingStorms7482
Summary: Weiss has been dead for a short while, caused by an assassination by the White Fang at eighteen. Her teammates visit her grave one night, but her one wish from the day she passed finally comes true. Happy Hallowe'en and happy season 1 finale!


It had been a year since Weiss Schnee's death. She was assassinated by the White Fang when she was only 18 years old because of their hatred over the Schnee Dust Company. She'd been trying to repair things between them, but in the end they didn't listen to her when she tried to make peace. Weiss was in the middle of the street, on her way to run an errand, when she took three bullets to the heart. The doctors tried to save her, but she'd died before she even hit the pavement of the sidewalk.

Her teammates visited her grave often to tell her about their days, their struggles and their achievements. While her body was buried, her spirit was always sitting on the other side of her gravestone, listening attentively to every word they said.

Weiss could hear, but she couldn't speak. If she could only _**talk. **_She'd wished for the ability to speak for months on end, but to no avail. She yearned to talk to her teammates, to hold a conversation, to utter a single _**word.** _If she could only talk, she wouldn't think the afterlife would be so bad.

Weiss would give anything to he able to touch, to feel, to let her friends know she was there for them. She knew they could sense her presence, she'd seen then turn to look in her direction, but they couldn't actually see her either. They could never see their late friend in the white summer dress watching them.

The one thing Weiss didn't think would happen was the loneliness. It was all she felt anymore. Anyone would think she was immune, but she couldn't be felt, heard or seen by anyone, not just her friends. Heck, she'd be fine if monkey boy could have a conversation with her, and even then she was still suspicious of whether or not he climbed trees all the time.

That day, Yang had told her that she scraped her knee when she sparred with Pyrrha Nikos and that she was still training her hardest to beat her one day. She'd also made a bet with Neptune on whether or not Ren and Nora were actually 'together together'. If they were, Neptune would have to give Yang twenty Lien a day for a week. If they weren't, Yang would have to get a haircut. The brawler was beginning to think twice about that bet, but there was no backing out. She said that next time she visited, she might have hair half an inch shorter.

Blake had finished her two thousand paged book that she'd been reading for a week and a half, only stopping for food, studying and sleep. She said it was interesting, the book being about someone who had to find three glowing objects to keep the world from ending. That person was tricked, the objects causing the world's destruction, and was granted immortality, cursed to be alone for the rest of his foreverlife. She'd said that he next book in the series would come out in two months and she was eagerly waiting for the day to come.

Ruby had gotten an A+ on their test in Dust class, having picked up the habit of studying as often as she could from Weiss. She was grateful for her partner's effect on her, even if she wasn't there with them. She missed her greatly and had been wishing very hard to see her at all.

Weiss stood up and faced Ruby, looking down at her crouching form. She reached out to touch her head, a bright light emmiting from her hand, which passed through her partner. She crouched back down behind her gravestone and stuck her head through it, her face right in front of the silent reaper's. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped loudly.

"Weiss?!" Ruby said breathlessly. She reached out to touch Weiss's cheek, but passed through her pale face.

"You can see me?" Weiss exclaimed in happiness, bright blue eyes wide in surprise and joy. "Wait, did I just talk?"

"Yeah, you did," Ruby grinned. "But why are you so surprised? You can't normally talk?"

"No. I've been trying to for the past year!" Weiss smiled gratefully back at Ruby. "Maybe it was because our wishes have been granted."

"Oh God, I have to get Blake and Yang!" Ruby said urgently, quickly rising. She ran away to get her teammates.

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss called. It was too late, she was too far away to hear her.

Ruby reappeared in a flash, holding Blake and Yang's arms.

"She's right here, see?" Ruby pointed to the gravestone.

"Where?" Blake questioned, examining the gravestone. "I don't see her."

"What? Why not?" Ruby asked sorrowfully, shoulders slumped.

"She's not here, Rubes," Yang sighed. "Let's get back to Beacon, it's almost curfew."

Weiss watched them pitifully as they left the graveyard.

"I can't believe it..." She mouthed, unable to speak anymore. "I'm still the loneliest of all, even in death. I don't even think I have Ruby now... We can't talk anymore. I guess our wishes were granted for a short time. I hope it happens again..."


End file.
